Why Are You Here A Jeff The Killer x OC Love Story
by MissChandlerRiggs7
Summary: I had no idea that I was gonna get kidnapped by Slenderman. And I had no idea what I was getting myself into by staying... I really don't think I'm in danger... Except for Jeff... It seems as if He hates me. Maybe He does. Maybe He doesn't... I guess I'll have to find out for myself. 3 3 3
1. Chapter 1

"Why Are You Here?" ~ a Jeff The Killer Love Story

Jeff x Oc

As I was talking to the computer program Cleverbot, I noticed that our conversations were normal when we first started chatting but, as the sun started to set, his responses became more and more... **_strange_**.

**What color are your eyes?**

Blue. How bout you?

**I don't have eyes.**

That's too bad. How do you see?

**I can see you right now.**

_Ok, woah. WTF?_ I thought to myself. _How is that possible?_

How do you see me?

I waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to message back, to no avail. He never did say anything in response. I tried to refresh the page but as soon as I clicked that little arrow, my computer just completely turned off. I tried to turn it back on but it sat there with a black screen, mocking me. "Baby come back... You can blame it all on meeee!" I sang to my baby. I got tired of singing the musical stylings of PLAYER to my dead as door knob computer. I figured it must have died. Starting to get a little weary, I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

**_THUMP!_**

I shot out of bed when I heard that. I glanced at the bright blue numbers on the digital clock beside my bed. 12:51 a.m. I yawned and stretched a bit, doing the all normal thing of making awkward and weird noises that usually sound like a cat dying.

**_THUMP!_**

I jumped when I heard the noise again, practically falling out of bed. I tried to think of it as my adoptive mom or dad rustling around in the kitchen for a midnight smoke but then I saw the shadow casted down onto the floor of my bedroom, blocking out some of the pale moonlight shining through. My eyes gazed from the top of the shadow up to the window. I had no idea what I was about to see but... there it was. A pale, snow-white face... I didn't have the balls to keep looking at that hot mess any longer! I took off running to my parent's room and didn't find them. Mind frantic and breath rapidly quickening, I turned around and saw the thing that was at my window. I instantly blacked out from pure horror.

I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again. I didn't want this person, well thing, to know I'm awake. Peeking a little, I saw that we were going to a large, well-lit mansion. I was terrified out of my mind. He apparently opened the door and my eyes snapped open to the loud noises and quick, spastic movements of the people... **_things_****... **running around. They all seemed to be having a blast but they all stopped and looked in our direction when the tall man walked through the threshold. The thing carrying me spoke in a harsh tone as he yelled "I leave for one minute and it lookes like you all tried to blow up the damn house! I told you to watch them Splendor!"

"We were just playing a game and everything went craaaazyyy!" the man, apparently called Splendor, sang joyfully.

The tall man carrying me groaned and then whispered "I know you're awake," as he sat me down. I looked around the room, heart in my throat, noticing all the people there looked horribly demented and disfigured. A boy with jet-black hair, funny eyes, and a huge smile walked up the the tall man, looking at me, and said "Who is this?" He pointed in my direction, knife in hand. He brandished the knife at me menacingly but the tall man grabbed the knife from him. The boy scoffed and marched up the long, spiral staircase and shouted "Why is she here?!"

My heart was racing but the tall man calmed me just a bit by saying "I apologize for his actions. He does not know how to control himself around new people. Why don't you go meet everyone? I give you my word that they won't hurt you." Then the man went into the kitchen, leaving me alone with a room full of freaks. I was oddly intrigued by the boy with the big smile and pale face. He seemed... mysterious and it really made me wonder but I snapped out of it thinking

**_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU THINKIN', CRACK HEAD?!_**

A guy with a blue mask and black eyes that were dripping some kind of black goo came up to me. "I'm Eyeless Jack. Pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" He struck so much fear into me, I thought I was going to die!

"My-name-is-Lorelei-nice-to-meet-you-what-is-your-name?" I said, all in one breath nervously. I immediately felt like frikkin' retard. Eyeless Jack laughed happily. "My name's Eyeless Jack. Don't be nervous. Would you like for me to show you around and see all the people?" He offered kindly. I breathed in deeply and nodded. He pointed to a boy with a white mask on and brown hair. "That's Masky and the guy in the hood practically sitting in his lap is his **_boyfriend_** Hoodie." Eyeless Jack and the rest of the people there started to snicker and giggle.

"Shut up, EJ! He isn't my boyfriend!" Masky screamed.

"I'm just kidding, jeez." Eyeless Jack said, still laughing. I could practically feel Masky's dirty look at EJ.

Eyeless Jack then pointed to a group of three girls. "The girl in the black dress is Jane The Killer. No relation to Jeff. They hate each other. The girl with the the white tank top and clock for a left eye is Clockwork. She's crushin' hard on Toby. That's the guy over there with the orange nerd goggles."

"HEY!" He called out.

"Don't mind that. And the girl with the gray-ish hoodie is Kate The Chaser. She fast." Eyeless Jack said like a ghetto chick. He pointed to a scary looking clown guy. "That's Laughing Jack. He's kinda twisted." You heard the man called Laughing Jack cackle loudly with a dark sounding laugh. EJ giggled as he pointed to two other kids. "The girl in the pink night gown, **_WHO IS BEAUTIFUL,_** is Sally and that's her boyfriend BEEEEENN!" Eyeless Jack squawked loudly. Again, everyone started to laugh as Sally's face turned pink and BEN's turned 50 shades of red. I giggled listening to their laughter, it was quite contagious. "And the **_DRAMA QUEEN_** who ran upstairs is Jeff The Killer. He's... a killer. Oh, and that faceless guy that brought you here, That's Slenderman. He's basically our dad. His brother's are Splendorman, Offenderman, and Trenderman. They live here too." He explained. I settled in a bit, thinking that these people were actually kind of nice. I heard a cow bell being rang and heard Slenderman yell

"Come and get it!"

As soon as heyelled that, everyone jumped out of their seats and ran to the kitchen like a bunch of pigs. I saw Eyeless push down the smaller kids as he jumped over the couch to get there first and I almost cried! I was the second to last one to enter the kitchen but as I did, I saw Jeff coming down the stairs. That made my heart drop into my stomach. As it did, Slenderman put his hand on my shoulder and said "I told you that you'd fit in, Lorelei."

We sat down at the enormous table and I watched as everyone practically **_inhaled _**their spaghetti. I was kind of disgusted when Masky made BEN laugh so hard that spaghetti noodles came out of his nose. I guess Clockwork was even more disgusted because she vomited, making everyone else laugh. I looked around and saw everyone was so happy and enjoying themselves but my blue eyes kept darting towards Jeff. At one point where I was studying him, he looked directly at me and it made me blush with embarrasment. I looked at Slenderman.

**Hmm... I wonder why he brought me here...**


	2. Chapter 2

"You can sleep in here, " Eyeless Jack said kindly as he led you to your room upstairs, "No one's gonna hurt you. Promise. Oh, and if you need anything. I'll be right next door. You call, I'll come running." He added, chuckling. I smiled. "Thank you, Jack." He nodded as he closed the door and left me to myself. I thought to myself:

**_Like I'm gonna stay here... pfffftttt... they must think I'm crayyy._**

I looked around and searched for a way to escape this madhouse and noticed the window. Out the dirty window was a branch. My eyes trailed down the branch to a tree not too far away. **_Perfect_****.** I locked the door so no one could bust in on me while I was escaping. I slid my fingers across the opening of the window carefully and slowly opened it stopping when I heard a creak. I finally got the window fully open after two or three failed attempts. I slowly steadied myself onto the branch and looked about for another that I could climb on to.

I did it! Now all I have to do is get the mess out of here!

I grabbed onto another branch lower to the ground and I looked down. I gulped. If I made one wrong move and fell, I'd be dead. I went down slowly but surely, branch by little branch. I didn't notice the branch I had just placed on was started to crack. I made sure that I made not a single sound as I slipped. I fell right down but was safe, thank God. It hurt like hell though! I stood up, almost falling back down due to the pain shooting up in my legs. I got back upright and looked around at the dark woods before me. I was so ready to get out of here.

I went to run but something caught my eye. Something metal or silver glinted and shined noticeably in the bright moonlight. My eyes fastened on someone sitting only a few feet away from me. I almost pissed my pants! It was that Jeff guy! And he seemed as if he was mumbling something.

"Stupid girl... Why is she here...?" I heard him say softly, "Oh yeah... Slendy just **_had_** to get her away from them... DAMNIT!" He exclaimed loudly. I was pretty sure he cut himself sharpening his knife. I knew that if I stayed here long enough, I was going to get caught. But I couldn't move. It was as if my feet were glued to the ground! I couldnt stop staring at him. There is something about him that intrigues yet terrifies me.

What am i saying he's a killer but something inside me wants to know more about him...

He stood up and turned around. I felt as if i couldnt breathe. He looked straight at me and grinned. "What are you doing!? Spying on me!" I couldnt say anything but managed to choke out "I-I..." He took steps closer to me and held his knife tightly. "You little bitch answer me!" He was getting close I know I can't outrun him he'll kill me in a second. "I-I was l-looking for the b-bathroom" I choked up alot when I talked to him.

He chuckled "The bathroom you mean the one infront of your room" He kept his eye contact with me it was hard to look away from him. He twirled his knife in his hand "I know exacly what your doing" I felt like I was gonna pass out. He inched closer. We were face to face. I was pretty scared but he's not gonna stab me I know that for sure.

He looked at me and smirked it was hard to tell, but when your face to face you can see everything. "You look pretty" He chuckled more.

**Did he really just say that?**

My stomach had butterflies and vomit at the same time. He clutched onto his knife "You know i could have killed you by now **sweetie**" He didnt refuse to stop looking at me. I looked back at him with my back against the tree his look was evil and pervertish at the same time. He smirked and walked off towards the house "We'll find you anyways" His evil chuckling sent shivers down my back. I watched him go into the house and i looked up at the stars but felt the urg to get in the house quickly.

I opened the front door slowly and walked in. Of course Jeff was sitting on the couch. I got to the stairs and he spoke "I knew you'd come back" He glanced at me and laughed a little. I didnt pay much attention to him but wanted to so badly. I went to my room but I remembered I locked the door I got a bobby pin from my hair and unlocked the door after a couple times I think I woke slendy so I quickly slipped in.

I layed on my bed the sun was just coming up a little, we were outside for a long time. I layed on my back and closed my eyes thinking about Jeff's words.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep long the stupid sun was directly in my face. I slowly sat up it felt like a Monday. I stretched and yawned my eyes looked towards the window. I went over to the window and looked out I saw Ben and Sally playing tag together. They looked so happy but their backstories were just...**Horrible**.

I opened my door and went downstairs I glanced at the couch to see Clockworth and Ticci Toby were talking to each other. I small smiled but not to much I don't think i can trust anyone in this house **yet**. Someone called my name "Lorelei" I jumped a little when i felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry did I scare you" I turned quickly to see who it was. I caught my breath I can be scared easily I turned to see it was only EJ I was glad it was him and not **Jeff**. "N-no you didn't scare me Im j-just jumpy" I could feel that he had a smile on his face so I smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "A little" I lied i'm starving. We walked into the tan kitchen and he gave me cereal. "Thank you" I said quietly. "Your welcome,i-i'll be in the r-room I mean the Li-living room if you need anything" He choked up alot when he talked to me for some reason but i smiled reasuring him. I moved my spoon around in my cereal just to not be bored. I heard someone come in the door behind me from outside i assumed it was Ben or Sally so I didn't pay much attention.

I felt the urg to look back so badly. I turned around and saw someone i didn't want to see. **Jeff**. He was leaning on the wall next to the door. He twirled a knife in his hands and held something else in his other hand behind his back I felt like he was up to something bad and knew for sure when Little Sally came running in the door with Ben behind was crying and calling for slendy. I just watched her sad face it made me wanna cry seeing how sweet and innocent she was. I mean who would hurt this sweet little girl?

Slendy came in from the same door I did and looked down at Sally she cried more "Whats wrong Sally" he said to her and she looked up at him and silently said "M-my teddy b-bear is g-gone" Slendy stood up and looked at Jeff he had a smirk on his face. "Jeff what do u have behind your back?!" he said angrily. "Nothing" Jeff said with a chuckle.

**I kept my eye on Jeff studying his every feature as he talked back Slendy there is something about him...**

Even though Slendy has no face I could feel how angry he was. Jeff kept that smirk on his face as if everything was funny he started to chuckle then laugh "You think i'm hiding something behind my back why don't you look for yourself?" He held up his knife at Slendy. Slenderman brought out his tenticles and lifted Jeff from his feet. I was scared but it was accually kind of funny seeing him talk back in such a funny tone.

Behind Jeff was Sally's teddy bear like everyone didn't know. Sally grabbed her teddy bear but pulled out a knife inside of the bear Slenderman had a harsh look towards Jeff and Jeff had his big smile back. I saw Jeff glance at me which made Slendy turn towards me and said "I'm sorry about Jeff's bad things if you'd excuse us I half to have a word with Jeff" He pulled Jeff out and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

I laughed alot until I heard a voice i turned quickly to see Hoodie and Masky at the fridge. "Mind if we sit with you" Masky said. "Y-yeah you c-an sit" I suck at talking to people. They sat across from me eating cheesecake they seemed to love it ALOT. "So ummm sorry I forgot your name" They looked straight at me and I lightly blushed "My n-name is Lorelei" They were talking to each other and u listened they talked about interesting things. Masky was doing most of the talking because Hoodie is shy.

"I can't stand you i'm going on a killing spree" I heard Jeff yell from the other side of the door. I heard the front door shut aggressivly. Masky and Hoodie were dying of laughter. I turned toward them "Does he do this often?" "More like everyday" Masky said with a chuckle.

"He's a big drama queen!" Said EJ as he walked in. We all looked at him and I smiled and I could feel him smile back. "W-want some c-cheesecake" Hoodie said quietly while shoving more cake in his face. "Yall know I only eat kidney's but sure why not" EJ sat beside me and ate a small peice of cheesecake. "Want some?" EJ said chuckling. "who wouldn't!" I shoved the cake in my face and everyone laughed "I like this girl" Masky said and I blushed lightly.

"Tag your it" I turned to see Sally standing behind me "Will you play tag with us?" "Yeah we will" EJ yelled as he ran after Ben. Everyone soon joined in and we were everywhere around the big mansion. When Ben went to turn a corner he hita vase and it fell and busted to peices. Everyone glared at the door infront of the vase which read 'Slenderman's Room' The door opened and slderman was **not** happy at all.

"Do I really half to watch you kids every second?!" He glared at his brothers "And for yall to be in with it!" He was mad. "All of you kids to your rooms!" We slowly walked off "Not you Trebdorman you clean up this mess!"

Everyone went to their rooms but EJ stopped us "Hey lets go to the empty room down the hall and play some games" Everyone agreed happily. "Now Sally are you gonna be a goodgirl and tell no one?" EJ said to Sally as good as he could to keep her from telling.

"Only if you play with me tomorrow." EJ groaned "fine" I smiled and went down the hallway to the empty room to see everyone allready seated on the floor.

"Now lets play some games!"


End file.
